Dove Four Point
Background: Four Point Entertainment is a television production company formed in the 1980s. It was acquired by Dove Audio in 1996 and the company become "Dove Four Point". Four Point Entertainment 1st Logo (1985-1987) Nicknames: "Stylized 4", "Orange 4" Logo: We see a stylized orange "4'" with a white dot on a black background. The "'4" shines, and then the white dot then flashes on the screen. Below it is the words "Four Point Entertainment", in orange and white respectively, are seen at the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: The shining and flashing of the dot, all Scanimate effects. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on earlier Four Point specials such as Elvis: The Echo Will Never Die and Casey Kasem's Rock N' Roll Goldmine: The Soul Years. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1987-1993) Nicknames: "Stylized 4 II", "Gold 4" Logo: On a dark gray/black gradient background, we see the same Four Point logo from before only in metallic gold and metallic silver, rather than orange and white and has a shadow behind it. At the same time, the words "Four Point Entertainment", in the same font as before, except it was also colored metallic gold and metallic silver, rather than orange and white, are seen at the bottom of the screen. The logo shines. Variant: On Public People Private Lives, the logo is blue tinted. The words "Produced By" is shown on the otp left of the logo FX/SFX: Just the shining. Music/Sounds: Either a two note synth tune or the end of the show's theme, like in American Gladiators. Availability: Seen on American Gladiators. Also appeared on Fan Club, Public People Private Lives, Wake Rattle & Roll and Missing: Reward. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1993-1994) Nicknames: "Stylized 4 III", "Spotlight 4", "Gold 4 II" Logo: On a black background, we see the same "4'" from the last two logos, only this time in gold, panning out from the camera of the screen. Four colored spotlights, colored pink, blue, green and purple move from the screen. Below the "'4" is the silver shining text "Four Point Entertainment". The camera stops panning, to the center of the screen and the "4'" shines. FX/SFX: The camera panning and shining. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Four Point's shows from 1993 to 1994, like the fifth season of ''American Gladiators. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1994-1997) Nicknames: "Stylized 4 IV", "Blueprint 4" Logo: We see a splotchy blue background with lots of white lines, resembling a blueprint. Then, we see the three parts of the "'''4" logo from before draw in. "Four Point Entertainment" fades in below. FX/SFX: The "4'" drawing. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on certain Samuel Goldwyn-produced shows such as ''Wild West Showdown, American Gladiators, and Gladiators 2000. It was also seen on The Other Side on NBC. Editor's Note: None. '''Dove Four Point (1997-1999) Nicknames: "The Dove", "Where's the Stylized 4?" Logo: On a white background, we see the corporate Dove logo in black zooming toward the screen. The sun fades in, and the text "DOVE" and "FOUR POINT" zoom toward the screen. A line draws between the words. FX/SFX: The zooming and the text fading. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Seen on various Four Point shows from 1997-1999, like the Comedy Central run of Make Me Laugh. Editor's Note: None.